


what do i do

by teary_eyed_blanket



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Romance, Dating, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, F/M, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophile Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pedophilia, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, To Be Edited, Vaginal Sex, Warnings May Change, i guess?, pocd, the relationship is only in layton's mind, title from a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/teary_eyed_blanket
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	what do i do

The professor slumped down into his living room chair. He let out a long sigh as the muscles in his body relaxed. His eyelids drooped as he let out a yawn. It had been a _long_ day for the professor. He had to stay at work later than usual to grade his students' essays which in turn, left him mentally exhausted. His body was shivering from the cold he had to walk through after he had finished work.

The fire from the fireplace made small little crackles as the warm light spilled into the room. The heat from the fire warmed up the professor's body. His shivers reduced themselves as his muscles relaxed more.

Light footsteps came from behind him. "Welcome back, Hershel." His lover's warm voice cooed. A smile formed on his lips upon hearing her voice. He looked over his shoulder at her. "How have you been, dear?" The woman asked, brushing Hershel's hair off of his forehead. She placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"I'm exhausted," Hershel responded. "Can you get me some tea, Claire?" He asked. Claire nodded. "Of course dear." She replied and gave his cheek a gentle kiss. Hershel lightly blushed.

Claire walked out of the room and softly hummed to herself. Hershel smiled at the thought of her. It was just him and her, together. Nothing could be more perfect.


End file.
